Grownup's?
by NicoleFloodWood
Summary: Annie is a regular soon to be eighteen year old British young adult. Except she's Jason Marquis' little sister. She's going to Cambridge and is part owner of the Fashion firm they inheriated. Can she ever get the normal, sane life she craves so much. R
1. Welcome Yourself

She dropped her bag in the dry mud as the car drove away. She looked back to see its number plate disappear behind the trees, her last chance we driving away from her at about 35 miles an hour. She turned back to the stage. Of course, her brother had booked the driver too early well her brother's assistant.

Of course it was that evil, vindictive women who always screened her brother's calls. Picking up her suitcase and Marc Jacob's bag, she walked towards the stage where she recognised someone.

"Aunty Dee-Dee." She cried with her British accent

"Arabella. Gosh haven't you grown. Good when we the last time we spoke." Dee-Dee smiled at the young woman in front of her.

"It… It was the Twickenham match. When I played Bedstone. Man that was a great match."

"So how's Hugo?" the older woman questioned

"I really don't need to hear about my Goddaughter's boyfriend." sounded her Uncle Brown

"Well is nearly eighteen. Off to Cambridge this one." Dee-Dee smiled with pride

"I always thought see wanted to be a Rockstar like her dear old Uncle Brown. Isn't that right Anniebella."

"Well…I sort of…I don't…I can't" pausing to collect her thoughts "I don't play or sing as a career anymore. I think the reality of Jason's life rather made me want to find a career where I knew I could have the normal lifestyle. I do not want my kids being brought up through that. Lord knows it annoys me and I'm only his sister."

"When was the last time you saw Jason?" Dee-Dee enquired

"It would have to be Christmas day, Boxing day he flew out to Japan. He forgot to tell me so I kind of charged a load of things to his card." she said sorrowfully. "But it was funny, his face of video chat. I swear, nothing funnier." she began to laugh.

"Last time you spoke?" Brown asked

"April. When ever I phone him I get screened." she smiled as if it was nothing. "I suppose I should be used to it by now. It has been what? Five years. Yeah I should be used to it."

"Annie that isn't something anyone should be used to. I can't believe he has attended a single one of your tournaments." Dee-Dee raged,"He's busy living his dream. Anyway, I will soon be living mine. Our paths will rarely cross, except for in the boardroom. Did you know that some of my designs have been chosen for next summer?" trying to change the subject.

"No. God that is Major Annie" Dee-Dee began "Do you want to follow into your mother's footsteps?"

"Not really, I think it just because I want to be involved on all levels of the business, which was the whole point of the Work-experience I've been doing for the last couple of summers. Anyway, I am taking Law with History and Politics. I'm going to work for the CPS."

"Crown Prosecution Service. I can see that." smiled Brown "The wig, the grown, the God Save the Queen malarkey. Yeah I can see you doing that."

"Well a lot of Rugby Players wives and girlfriends are lawyers."

"What that affectionate little word they use in the press for you guys?" Dee-Dee asked

"Scrummies, they're all independent and I like that. So much better than a WAG." she smiled "Well hadn't we better get this crap into my cabin. How early am I?" she questioned

"About three hours." Brown smiled "Oh by the way I have been meaning to ask you something, would you mind terribly being a Camp instructor? You see the girl who was supposed to take the Production class had dropped out so Nate taking over that. So I was wondering if you would mind taking over the Song writing class."

"We thought seeing you've been writing since you could talk. You'd be the perfect candidate"

"Ok, I can hear the desperation in your voice. I will do it. It'll give me an excuse to get back into my music again. I tell you being gifted and Talented isn't easy. The school's expectation as you are the top academic performer is horrible. In addition, the Sport and the Drama. It is killing. It had to go on the back burner for a while."

"Well great, fantastic. I suppose your want us to take this stuff to the counsellor cabin then."

"Well yes please?" smiling she followed her two of her Godparents to the responsibilities that lay ahead of her.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Well I better go, Red-Nose day tomorrow in the UK which means I as a prefect have to control a bunch of rowdy kids for the teachers and Sixth-formers. Yeeeaaa. Well I suppose it's all in the name of charity.**

**NicoleFloodWood**


	2. As Usual

She looked down as the phone as it pieced through the silence of her cabin. Jason's face shone up at her. "Hello" she said answering

"So are you there yet?" he asked hyperactively

"Jason I've been here for hours"

"What really. Ok, well I'm sorry. Tracey booked it and the flight. I'll make it up.""With what Jason. A new bag. A new top. It is just material. I want my brother." she said with a fed-up attitude that usually came out when she spoke to her brother.

"Even if I wasn't a Rockstar I wouldn't be staying at home."

"Yeah but I wouldn't always be miles away from where you are." Annie replied sharply

"Look I'm spending the summer at Camp Rock with you, ok. We can catch-up.""Yeah, the place where you go every summer for what the past four years" she paused before a sly smile came across her mouth "Because little Shane and Nate want to visit their little girlfriends. God you're such a puppy to them. Get some backbone. What are you a Rugby player or a Footballer?"

"I'm a Rockstar and your big brother so you'll be treating me with respect.""So you can give it out to me, Why not try them? I have to go. A more important call is coming in. Bye mouse." she shouted down the phone in disgust before throwing the object on to her bed.

She laughed as she looked towards the phone. It was ridiculous this was not how her parents ever wanted it to be. It felt like she was the disappointment. She was to annoying. She was to feisty. She didn't understand.

She smiled as the phone again lit up. It was Camilla. "Hey how the boys." she questioned as she answered the phone.

"Fabulous. Hugo is on the bench."

"Oh My God. My boy is on the bench. I am so fed up with this no phone ban. At least you're out there."

"I know. Sun, Sea and Sand plus Josh, when we can." she laughed down the phone

"No need to rub it in. Anyway, I had better go, the campers will be arriving any minute. I'm teaching."

"Ouch. Poor kids."

"That unfair"

"Annie you made that local girl cry."

"What did she expect? It's hockey. Not Netball." she argued "If she can't stand a hard ball don't spend sport."

"That sounded so wrong." Camilla laughed.

"You are sick. I tell you." she laughed "I see you. Talk later. Bye." she looked out her window and saw a bunch of people walk past. She was a mood to tell people off. Walking to the open door she shouted out "Ow, this is staff only."

But as they turned around she stopped from continuing the rest of her rant. There stood three familiar faces.

"Then what are you doing Annie" Jason answered

"I'm been asked as to take song writing." she replied smugly "and I excepted."

"Congratulations" Nate replied

"Thanks. I better go. I have to make some last minute arangements off when I go to Cambridge." she said as she began to shut the door

"Why Cambridge?" asked a Red head girl

"The top Law university in the UK. Simple. I'm going to fight for Justice. I'm taking a house with a couple of friends."

"You got into Cambridge." Shane commented

"Yes. I'm predicted straight A*'s." at that she shut the door. Laughing at the stupidity of the redhead.

_Why Cambridge, Why Cambridge. It was the best. It was traditional. It was historic. It was what see set her eyes upon as soon as she decided a change of career path. It was within easy reach of her boyfriend and the city. It was a place where she felt safe. It is beautiful._

_And as she sat with her Aunt and Uncle at dinner. She began to think about Hugo. How being a whole world away made her want to be there even more. How she never wanted this to happen so early on in her adult life._

"_Annie" called her aunt "what you thinking about?""Hugo" she replied and a smile soon crept upon her face. "He's made the bench"_

"_Amazing dear" Brown replied before changing the subject "Why didn't you sit with your brother tonight?"_

"_Because I told him he need to stand up to Shane and Nate. Seriously it's true though. I swear he's no more use in a argument than a WAG on residential."_

"_Anniebella, not ever one is life you. Not ever one and carry the world." Brown replied sincerely_

"_Why though?" she questioned_

"_Because others don't like confrontation. Others don't thrive on it like you do." he watched as she smiled at his reply._

"_So looking forward to taking class then." "Yep. And no. It's funny. When I used to song write all the time I never realised that I would miss it as much as I did."_

"_Why stop Annie?""Because school. The pressure. The time. The other things which I had to focus on. You don't get into red bricks which out sacrifice. Never mind the top uni." she laughed it off easily._


	3. You Can Only Win If You Try

"Right" she said to her class "I'm Miss Marquis." she smiled as she looked around the class and realised some were actually a few months older than she was. "I'm teaching song writing. So who thinks that have the next Grand Slam in song writing". At this, the faces suddenly turned from excited to blank.

"Yes Tess" Annie spoke as Tess's hand flew up swiftly.

"A. Arabella. I'm calling you Miss Marquis, and B what the hell is a Grand Slam."

"As your teacher Tessica you will call me what I tell you to. And a Grand Slam is where a Rugby team in the Six Nations plays all the teams and wins all the games."

"Arabella. Weren't you ever taught to respect your elders?" Tess replied smugly as a few of the class laughed

"I was taught to respect those how deserve respect. Moreover, this goes for the rest of you, remember I make up the mark for this lesson. And I am harsh already don't make me any worse." she then smiled and began the lesson.

"So see this in the end of you first day I've decided to let you leave early but I want a chorus written by tomorrow guys." she said as they began to pack up. "See you" she smiled to them as they walked out. Just as she was about to leave herself she noticed that some back at the back of the class.

"Can I help you Mitchie?" Annie spoke as she fiddled with her one

"Who's supposed to be ringing you?" Mitchie returned

"My boyfriend. He's in New Zealand at the moment. He plays Rugby Union."

"Ouch. I know how I get when Shane is away. Really I just want to stay in bed."

"I don't I want him to live the life he wants and the same goes for me. I'd rather be there but seeing I haven't seen my family in a while I was forced here really."

"You know Jason hasn't stopped talk about you all week. He super proud of you" Annie laughed at this.

"Have you seen him at a single one of my sports games? No. My plays? Dance recitals? Music recitals? No. I'm last at the bottom of a very long list."

"I know how you fill. The boys give a hundred and fifty percent to their music and sometimes we are on the back burner. We except because we love them no matter what." Mitchie spoke expressively

"Don't pretend like you know what I go through." Annie voice began raised "I lost my parents at eleven. Placed in a boring school at twelve. Jason was always supposed to be there for me. He left me and I have had to fend for myself. Where was he when Andy broke my heart when I was in year ten and fourteen? Where was he when I wanted my big brother? Living his dream. In addition, that's fine but nothing comes without a price and unfortunately, it was out relationship that has forgone. Simple as.

Walk out she ran towards the safety of the woods. Bag in hand. Until she found her spot. The place where she would think as a kid. Grabbing her notepad and fountian pen out of her bag she began to look at the empty page in front of her and for the first time in a long time she could see a song on it. She could hear the melody and lyrics in her head play continuous. She suddenly wished that she was back to her carefree days where she would carry round her guitar everywhere. She wanted to be just like her older brother.

But times change, and so do people. They learn that life isn't always going to play out that wanted. That life isn't picture Hollywood perfect. Its dirty and gritty and that's that exact reason why it is worth living. She had long decided if you were a women you fitted in to two categories; You are either a Jane Bennet or Elizabeth Bennet. And she had decided she was going Elizabeth, she didn't want to see life through rose tinted glasses. It wasn't reality. And Arabella Emilia Victoria Hermione Marquis lived in reality.

* * *

I am so sorry about the delay but I've been so busy. I had to write up a review of a show I've seen for Drama Coursework and I decide to do William's Shakespeares A Comedy of Errors. It was hard because there was a pretty fit lad in front of me. Plus I had to learn my French Coursework Mes Vacances de reve.....

In better news, on Saturday I went into the city with my mum and got my shoes for Prefect Dinner in May.

NicoleFloodWood

-x-


	4. Author's Note

Hey to those reading,

I know I do hate it when a writer does this but I am wondering if you want me to continue. I do have the next two chapters done but I'm not sure if they are wanted.

I've had little or no response. Review or PM me with what you want me to do.

You see I do have a lot of work on at the moment, I first GCSE exam in in the second week in May. It is such an important year I am not sure if I should use my time for this if there is no point.

I am so sorry to the few that have alerted it or Favourited it. I am truly sorry.

Yours Sincerely

NicoleFloodWood

-x-


	5. I'm Here and You're There

"Come on Johno" both her and her Uncle shouted at the TV as Dee-Dee laughed

"What?" asked Annie.

"It's just you two. You're so into this aren't you? It's just sport."

"This is a matter of life or death. These are our rivals. These are the ones we have to kill in until the final whistle. We have to have revenge. We have to have revenge for the fallen ones in Paris." Annie replied dramatically. Her political side coming through.

"It's a game. And if we win we will go into the World cup as favourites." Brown translated

"Oh. So it doesn't have anything to do with Hugo having a chance of playing does it."

"Well there is that." Annie paused "I haven't spoken to him in awhile. There's a phone ban."

"Do you wish you were out there?" Dee-Dee as Brown turned awkwardly away from the TV

"Yes but if I was there I would probably not see him that much. And if I was there I wouldn't be able to spend time with my amazing Godparents." she replied hugging them both.

"That was such a corny moment." Shane said as the gang entered the cabin.

"Well I suppose that what happens when people don't lock up their emotions and allow them to run free." Annie replied quickly

"So what you watching?" questioned the Red head

"Rugby. Swing Low Sweet Chariot Come" Annie began until she got up from her seat and started jumping up and down. "He's on. He is on. Hugo's on." she chanted.

"Hugo . " Jason stated "The Openside Flanker. Plays for Wasps."

"Yeah." Annie replied sheepishly

"He's a good player but why are you so excited?" Jason question as he sat next to her.

At this, Annie mumbled something. "What?" asked Jason

"I'm dating him. Have been for two years." she replied before turning to the TV.

"Are you serious?" Jason asked

"I'm going to Cambridge. He's playing Rugby and going to UCL. I don't call that serious. We are probably break up for a while. Ok. That's enough information, isn't it?" Annie replied abruptly as her face drained for emotion and her cold eyes set onto the TV.

"Which one is he?" asked a confused Shane

"Number eighteen. The one with blonde hair. He's about six foot four." Annie replied smugly "we fit perfectly seeing I'm five eleven."

"Seriously that's too much for your big brother." Jason laughed trying to break the tension between them.

"Well if you were a normal brother I'd accept that excuse but seeing you're hardly present I don't think we have the relationship."

The room grew silent, "Arabella" said the red head after a while "Could I please speak to you outside."

Annie looked at her with disdain "Excuse but who are you? And more importantly, Rugby is on. As in my sport."

"Well I'm sure that you won't mind it's just a sport." the red head replied.

"I don't think you do. You see my boyfriend is on that pitch, this is his first game for England Senior team. He's nineteen. He's pretty young."

"Well if it was so important why are you here?" she knew she was provoking something.

"Because I was wanted to spend time with Auntie Dee-Dee and Uncle Brown. Straightforward. Because when I am at Trinity Hall College, I will not have time for much else. That's the point of being a student there, your best. Have been to University?"

"No, my parents couldn't afford it." she replied with spike

"Well, what do you want? A medal for living the hard life. Because do you still have yours?"

"Yes,"

"Well then you're lucky because if your life was so hard then listen to mine it might make you grateful." She shouted as tears started to run down her face. "I lost _both my parents died in a plane accident. At twelve, I was placed in a prep boarding school where everyone hated me. At thirteen, I went to a school where everyone was talking about this cool band that turned at to be them. Everywhere I went they were there. All over my bedroom walls. It was annoying._

"_I then spent the holidays working my way up Marquis's because that was it. I had to take control of the business because Jason wasn't there to do it. I learnt the ropes, systematically. Easy._

"_I had no teenage years, for me it isn't easy to make friends. I may have a support network of money, my godparents and now a great set of friends but I have little else because I can still hear the taunts and girls' are the worst." And at that, Annie bolted out the door, running as far as she could into the cool sun setting evening._

_It was cleansing, as she felt the fire hot tears ran from her stinking eyes. It had been a while since she allowed herself to cry uncontrollably. She was disgusted with the behaviour of the red head. Who was she to make her show her weaknesses? She had to be strong; if she weren't all hell would break lose not just within herself but around her as well._


	6. If Music Be

**Sorry I got my Laptop taken off me for my behavior. I better go and do my last piece of English Language coursework ever!!! CYA xoxo**

"Ok, so I thought it was unfair for you guys to homework if I didn't. So here's what I wrote." As she picked up the Guitar and began to play.

_"You're still here_

_With me all the time_

_You're still here_

_When I close my eyes_

_I still see you_

_I still feel you_

_And we'll never be apart_

_You're still here_

_Still here in my heart_

_In my heart"_

She smiled weakly as she finished "So today's homework is to get your first verse, ok." she smiled as people began to pack up and walk out. And as the last person left she wrenched out her mobile and began to phone the all to familiar number. "Tania, it's me. Look I know it's like eleven back at home but I really need someone to talk to.""Ok, what's up hun." said the concerned voice on the opposite end of the phone.

"Everything. I'm missing everything. I don't think I realised how detached from the life I led here. I don't fit in. I don't talk to my old friends. I am totally different. I just want to go back to when I was ten and I would spend my time following round Jason." she replied laughing at the memory.

"Ann, all you need to do is talk to him. It'll be fine. Sorry but I really better go Harry's just arrived." just then she heard the phone click. Arabella blinked at the phone. I suppose that's what happens when you twenty-something friend gets engaged.

Annie smiled sadly before walking out the Cabin. Letting her sunglasses rest on her nose she began to listen to the mix play list Hugo had made her before leaving. She laughed as 'I wanna have your babies' came on. "Typical" she laughed as she sat on her bed.

She was so taken with the play list, Annie didn't notice someone standing at her door. Mindlessly looked over her room she saw Tess standing there. "Hey, what can I do for you."

"I thought we could reminisce. You know for old times sake." Tess replied holding up a bag of their favourite sweets

"About what? Everything so tainted from out past. That's why we also look to the future."

"But what about when we were five and we begged and begged until we were finally able to have a sleepover…" Tess began

"and we only managed to stay up till what nine. I blame you, you instead that we have hot chocolate" Annie laughed as Tess say down next to her

"I thought it was tradition."

"No caffeine-filled fizzy drinks are" they laughed

"So how was school?" Tess asked curiously

"Horrible. I didn't fit in until I started hanging round with the boys from the all boys' school in the village. That's when the girls started to notice that I wasn't so much of freak."

"When was that?"

"Fourteen. We used to go to this village shop for the girlie necessities, chocolate et cetera. Well I knew a lot about what the lads were on about so I fitted in. Plus when you won't give out Connect 3's phone number's your not exactly going to be popular." Annie laughed try to relieve the tension.

"I can imagine. So who's Hugo?" Tess started as Annie was taken a back

"A Rugby Player. An amazing guy from a brilliant family. But at the moment we're a bit to young."

"Love doesn't have a age resistricion."

"But I don't want to settle young like my parents did, neither does Hugo. We want to see a bit more of the world."

"And your going to do that by working in Law." Tess joked

"You know when I went left the music didn't seem to follow. Music became a chore, I was never allowed to play the music I wanted. It was always the classical stuff. When I was there for half-terms and easter holidays I was forced to play and studying and practice every single thing. I've basically had no life." Annie reported sadly

"Makes me love home schooling. I cant believe I actually wanted to join you out there.""Seriously. You wanted to sleep in a room with four other girls all year round. Well I suppose Harry Potter does give a romantic tone to the whole thing." she paused before she continued. "So which film do you want to watch. Pride and Prejudice or P.S. I Love You?"

"You've actually read a classic and enjoyed it?" Tess questioned

"Well I can't say the ones they gave us in school were any interesting but Jane Austen is amazing."

"OK… Sure" and then she suddenly laughed and Annie unexpectedly joined in as they laughed at nothing. It did seem that night that laughter was the best medicine.

_

* * *

_

**Please Review**

**P.S. The Song is Still Here by Natasha Bedingfield on her N.B. album**

* * *


	7. And Reality Hits

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been banned and had my Laptop taken away from me. But the amazing gifts I got my mum for Mothering Sunday worked in my favour. 3 days till I see Ospreys, go Mike Phillips. Woooooo lol!**

* * *

After his sister's outburst, the day before Jason was being to wonder if through his best intentions he had actually done the wrong thing. He had thought long into the night and come to the conclusion that he had to speak to his sister.

Expect that was easier said then done, he had forgotten how good she was avoiding people that she didn't want to see. He chuckled at the memory of her, when she was seven, dragging him away at one of their parents fashion shows from a set of old women that always seemed to pounce on her at show.

That is why he was now sitting in her godfather's cabin talking about her. "Jason you gave her no warning that she was going to boarding school. You just picked her up and dropped her off. Nothing." Brown stated with disappointment

"I'm in a band. Moreover, I was too young. It seemed the only logical explanation." Jason retorted

"I could've looked after her Jason. What have I got year round except some producing?""I wanted to look after her on my own."

"Except you didn't because how much time have you spent with her since she was twelve? From what I can see hardly any. You don't know how hard it has been to watch that child change from an outgoing, intelligent, could not care less child to this child that is constantly worried about work. Those schools put so much on her plate since she is so talented. I believe they are the reason why she doesn't want to play her music anymore."

"And me by default." Jason whispered back

"I am not going to lie; yes you are part at fault. However, I could've, should've put a stop to it. But at least I'm doing something about it."

"What?" Jason asked

"Do you really think there was ever anyone to do the song writing at all?" Brown stated as if it was obvious. "Jason, Dee-Dee thinks she withdrew because she believed that if she was ever clingy you might realise what you'd done. And in that sense, she's right. But the second part is that she thought if you knew you'd quit the band to look after her. Jason, the young woman I saw in my cabin yesterday was not the young women we all predicted. She is not supposed to be traditional. She's supposed to want to rock up the stage every night."

Brown had given Jason a lot to process. It seemed than in his imaginary world the schooling he had spent hours researching secretly to ensure it was the best had been wrong. It seemed it didn't produce girls' with the ability it adapt but only to adapt to the situations they had faced in the school. It didn't encourage originality. Instead girls' who stuck to procedure.

"What about this Hugo guy" he finally asked

"Good boy, good family, good education. He's great for her." he stated "But he's young. And I know as well as anyone you can't trust young men."

"So why haven't you done anything about it?" demanded Jason.

"A. she's got to make her own mistakes. And B. Jason, I'm her godfather and I'm not the person who needs to step over that line."

"If it was my job why didn't you warn me?"

"Why are you so concerned now? You aren't and weren't concerned when you were doing what you wanted to do. Or when you spent your free time visiting each others girlfriends. Why is it so important now?"

Jason paused taking in the criticism Brown had thrown at him. "Maybe because at the back of my mind she was still the little tween I dropped off at that school. Or the little girl I taught to ride her bike and swim. She wasn't changing and she was growing up."

"Well she isn't that girl anymore. She has slotted into a world that cares about something different to us."

Brown studied Jason as the emotions changed in this eyes. From arguer, to disappointment in himself and then lastly guilt. He had finally come to an understanding that he's lifestyle didn't just effect those in the spotlight.


	8. Surprise

**Hey sorry it's taken a while but I've been so bogged down at school, the football team (even though I hate the sport Rugby Union is so much better) I co-coach has got a tournament and I'm starting to get ready for cricket season. Plus I was at the Rugby on Saturday my Team Ospreys lost 17-0 to Gloucester, we had great seats though. And I only got my Laptop back on Friday.**

**Please Read and Review**

**NicoleFloodWood**

** -x-

* * *

**Arabella smiled as the sun beat down onto her. It was refreshing. But the smile soon dropped as she noticed someone sit down beside her. "What do you want" she commanded with force

"I've been thinking" the person began "I think that we've got off on the wrong foot?"

"Look I don't know who you are and to be perfectly honest I couldn't give a bloody well dam second thought to you." her anger creeping up on her. "I'm here to do and job a then go home. And right trying to relax."

"Wake up to the real world. My childhood was terrible and so were millions of other kids. Your nothing special. Don't you ever think of those kids in Africa. How they suffer so much more than us?"

"Of course I do. I just don't see what's so special about you." Annie turned the words back onto the red head

"Ok, your mum and dad died. I lived in the Bronx's, I was the top of my class. I was musically talented and I was bullied for it. My parents did the best they could but they couldn't afford to spend ridiculous amounts it takes to send your sort to this camp and that posh little boarding school."

Annie laughed at the girl's statement, " And don't we get the stick for it." she turned to the red head "People like you think that we have the perfect little lives. I think that Jason and myself would rather had your life and have our parents than live as what orphans."

"I know your brother's thoughts and that isn't one."

"How would you know?" Annie asked quietly

"We're engaged." she replied just as quietly "I'm Tiffany"

At this Annie stood up abruptly and turned around. But as she did she saw Jason. "Just…just stay away from me." she screamed as she raced in no particular direction. Running up the set of steps that seemed to be there she pushed open the door. Tears escaping from her eyes, this could not be happening. Her brother was not supposed to marry someone like that, it was supposed to be someone she could trust to have her families best interests at heart.

As she mental rambled about her brother needing his brain checking she felt a some touch her arm, getting into defence mode she tried to remember what her father had taught her.

'_Kicking 'em where it don't shine, or just about anywhere'. Annie was just about to but this knowledge to the test when she realised the touch was a mother's touch. A woman that was concerned. Looking up she saw someone that she instantly could recognise as Mitchie's mum._

"_Are you ok? dear" she asked as Annie's crying subsided _

"_Yes I'm f…. actually I'm not." she admitted surprising herself as she continue "This may sound trival compared to other people's problems but I've just found of my arsehead of a brother has got blooming engaged to a girl from the Bronx's."_

"_Isn't that supposed to be a happy time?"_

"_No. Not when it's an evil red head so seems to me and my kind." she paused "Jason is my kind. God she's a user."_

_As Annie got up the older woman stopped her "Tiffany is a nice girl, ok. She may have an unconventional beckground but she clearly loves your brother."_

"_Than why is she picking on me?" Annie questioned her voiced laced with venom._

"_Because that's what you want. You want Jason to come running in like he used to when you needed saving."_

**Oh P.S. I will try and get the next chapter out tomorrow but I have the tournament and my French tutor. Je deteste francais parce que mon professor, Nous demandons de lui 'le Pigeon'. Il est un stupide. Though my french tutor rocks.**

* * *


	9. A New Dawn

**I am so sorry. I was sort of punished for my behaviour, laptop taken off me for a month but I got it back last night. Nevertheless, I do pinkie promise to update tomorrow. I will start once I have done my Maths revision. Trig here I come.**

* * *

"Why does everyone think they know my life? I have a brother who would rather spend time with your daughter when he has a couple days off than come and visit me. Do you really think that he knows anything about me now? I have grown up without him; I do not need him ok. I have a life it just happens to be the one fate built for me. Ok." and with that she stormed out thanking god that tomorrow there was no lesson tomorrow. It was Camp Fire Jam and she decided she was going to have fun toying with her brother.

Rushing what to her cabin she quickly began putting some cords together she felt them come to her straight away. It was strange as if they had been just waiting for her to put them together. And as soon as she finished she sensed the words just come to her.

"Hey" Annie said as she sat down on the breakfast stool "Do you reckon that maybe I could perform tomorrow. You know at Camp Fire Jam"

"It is supposed to be for the Campers." placing a plate in front of them both."

"Yeah but I don't see why not seeing that I was once a camper." she said as she threw him her present winning smile. She watched as she saw her uncle began to come round to her way of think.

"Yeah, I suppose. How about after Tess and before Lola. Like it used to be, ah."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. You know Hugo's going to visit for Final Jam."

"Good, I think he needs a good talking to." Brown replied smugly as he took a bit of the Cumberland pie

"Just don't go to hard." she laughed, "You know when I get back. I'll be some student at Trinity. Wow. I feel so grown-up. I've been an adult for two years now but it finally feels like I am one."

"Good for you."

"You know where I can find a band?" Annie questioned

"Give me the music I'll sort it out." he said as she dived in her bag and pulled out her music sheets and handing it to him "Battle?" he question

"It's about no one in particular. Do not read too much into it."

Tess looked at Annie as she sat practising. "Remember our first summer? When we made up that song. Us and the guys.""Yeah. It was my last summer. I think you were trying to take me mind of it. I did miss this place when I left but it is just too far. In addition, London is such a beautiful and captivating city, there was always plenty to do. Still is."

"I hear your performing." she said as she sat down

"Yep. After you."

"Wicked." she paused "Is it me or is our conversion a little tense."

"Yeah, they are but we so different now. I'm spending this Christmas and New Years in with a couple of girlies. We'll probably just drink, tan and party. You, you are the ideal American girl from what we can tell in England. You abide by the restrictions you have on you, you won't do the things I did."

"Why?" Tess answered sheepishly

"Because they were W.I.L.D. Only the driving age is higher in the UK compared with America. I've have done stuff that if the papers found out could be slightly impossible to print in the gossip magazines.""O.K. I don't know where or not to be disturbed." Tess laughed

"You know I do miss the three of us hanging out in New York. Get the bodyguards to do midnight drop off at the sweet store."

"Yeah" Tess replied quietly "Why are you back?""Because my uncle asked me. And my auntie told me" she said laughing, "I was going to visit Kiwi. Hugo playing out there.""What does he look like?" Tess said as Annie past her phone

"Light brown hair, six foot four, big muscles."

"I can see that. Where was this photo taken?""Outside Murrayfield 2010, just over a year ago." She smiled at the photo. "He had played the night before so we want to see the seniors play with our mates."

"You seem happy there."

"I was, I am" she smiled.

* * *

**Please do review, I only have one. I am considering putting this on a complete back burner until something like the 15th August because that is when I have nothing to do and get back from Majorca.**

**NicoleFloodWood**

** -x-**


	10. Battle

**So here is the update as promised. I would like at least two reviews before I update.**

* * *

She took a deep breath before she stepped on to the stage; this was it. Now or Never.

Why was she so nervous, he had preformed in front of world dignitary. She looked across to the band and nodded. As she sat down with her Guitar. She count in to her part and began to play looking around she started to sing.

You thought we'd be fine  
all these years gone by  
now your askin me to listen  
well then tell me bout everything  
no lies we're loosin time

Cause this is a battle  
and its your final last call  
it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know  
but why aren't you sorry, why aren't you sorry, why?  
this can be better, you used to be happy, try!

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

You've got them on your side  
and they wont change their minds  
now its over  
and im feelin like we've missed out on everything  
i just hope its worth the fight

Cause this is a battle  
and its your final last call (Why'd you have to let it go)  
it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know (cant you see you hurt me soo)  
but why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?  
things could be better, you can be happy, try!  
ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Cause this is a battle  
and its your final last call....  
it was a trial, you made a mistake, we know(cant you see you hurt me so)  
but why arent you sorry, why arent you sorry, why?  
this can be better, we can be happy, try!

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

this is a battle  
this is a battle

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

this your final last call

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

this is a battle  
this is a battle

ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

and its your final last call

This is a battle and its your final last call

As the music stopped, she took a deep breath and stood up bowing out. Walking off she picked up her phone. "What do you think?" she questioned to the person on the other side

"It was brilliant babe."

"Fantastic" rang another male voice "serious ditch Cambridge.""Is was absolutely perfect." said a female voice "I must admit I do want to steal It." she joked

"Thanks" Annie finally said, "I really needed that."

"Well I'll visit you once this tours over."

"Are you sure. You know you will be back there in a few weeks. Why not just stay there?"

"Because I really want to see you."

"Awwwwwwwww" the other two chorused.

"Well I'll pick you up from the airport.""Great. But how are you going to get a car."

"I'm Arabella Marquis. I can get anything." she laughed, "I'm phone you some car rental or get one of the company drivers to pick me up.""Well we had better go. Training again." Hugo spoke

"Well good luck. You know I've been talking with the CEO about getting myself some corporate tickets. To the games.""Great, love you bye.""Love you," she said ending the call. A smile crept across her face and she sat down and looked across the darkening sky.

"Annie." Jason said from behind her "that was amazing."

"Good." she said not even looking up

"But you didn't need to make it so obvious."

"It's a song. Take it like when you first started out you wrote and sung songs that you didn't care about."

"I know our relationship is for want of a better word crap. But really I think it's better if we don't show it to the public."

Annie laughed at her supposed brother's stupidity, did he really care more about his career and what HIS public thought of him than her. She should have guessed he was an only child for so many years of rich, busy parents. His nanny was young and inexperienced.

Every inch of his life was different to hers. They really, truly had nothing in common. They were to completely different families in a way. Strange really when you can look like brother and sister but not have the same out look.

"You know. I think that our relationship would be one hundred percent better if you had nothing to do with that gold robbing, money wanting whore." and with that she stood up abruptly. "Remember what always said. What comes around goes around. Maybe she'll be your down fall. Just remember that." she laughed as she walked away. Leaving Jason bewildered as he thought of the sister who used to idolise him. The sister who followed him round all summer, though Shane and himself found it annoying at times. It was sort of endearing and if it hadn't have been for her Nate would never have joined.

He started to think that maybe he did owe a lot to her. But when his mind set about think of what she had just said he began to think that maybe he couldn't have a relationship her. They were to complete different entities, only to meet in the boardroom.

* * *

**P.S. The song is Battle by Colbie Caillat.**

**NicoleFloodWood**

** -x-**


	11. Airways

"So this is a Mall, ah" said Hugo has he wrapped his arm around her waste

"Yep"

"It is just like a shopping centre." he replied

"What did you except? They just have different shops. And no Costa."

"What?" he said playing distort "No Costa Summer berries Frescato's for my baby." he joked

"I know. You should defiantly kick up a fuss."

They joked as they made their way to Starbucks and both ordered Orange Juices. "You know we must be the only people in this place not to be drinking Coffee" Hugo commented as they made there way to a table

"We neither of us drink it, remember the sporting lifestyle." Annie passed back

"I do remember your controlled meals. Why do that if your not turning professional."

"Because it made me feel better when I went on a bender and get a full Irish and English breakfast the next morning.""You when I left last year. I couldn't wait for the weekend. It meant you were coming." he said as he looked across the table

"And we all know what that meant" she said slyly as she gave him a seductive smile.

"What meant what" said someone from behind and as Annie she saw Connect 3 and there entourage

"What meant what?" Jason said

"None of your bees wax." before turning back around

"I'm Jason" he said putting out his hand for Hugo to shake

"Hugo" he replied nervously

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him" Annie said smiling "We don't speak so he's not going to be able to do something."

"Aren't you going to introduce us." said Shane

"Huw, this is Shane and Nate" pointing to both of them "and there respective girlfriends Mitchie and Caitlyn" replied dully

"And this is Tiffany" said Jason

"Better known as the gold digging, whore bag that has got her claws into Jason" and at this Shane and Caitlyn laughed. "I tend to ignore her. She's like that annoying smell when we went to Paris." Hugo just nodded.

Jason stared wildly at his sister. "Arabella Emilia Victoria Hermione Marquis you will respect my fiancée and that is final"

"Exactly I've always been more of a free spirit. Except without the peace and no wars. I thrive on conflict, that's what makes me good at what I am." she smiled over at Hugo before turning back "You remember what mummy always used to say. Your family always have your best interest at heart. Maybe you should listen because our society had had leeches like her try and meddle before, some have succeed. Don't let her be one." Standing both her and Hugo left the café. But as he walked past the shop window Hugo smiled sympathetically at them.

"I think that I need some retail-therapy." Annie said as she enter the first boutique she set her eyes upon.

"Looks like my card will be taken a banging." he joked as they entered

"Well it depends" she said pulling herself into him "if you like it. I might just let you buy it." then pulling him along she went straight to the swimwear section. "I need something to wear on the beach while your playing."

"We're playing in New Zealand." he replied

"I going surfing so there. I need surfer chick." flicking through the rack. "You know this is not as good I remembered. I so prefer Zara's"

"Oh, ye old Zara." Hugo laughed as he walked across the store "The store that for once captivated Annie's heart.""What do you presume a Design Empire Heiress thinks of. It's great value and the clothes don't look out of place with designers. Anyway you caught my heart" she smiled as she followed him. "What are you looking at mister.""Underwear."

"Why?" she questioned with a smile

"Because mine were involved with a bet" he said as he kissed her nose. "Very, very strange."

As he paid and they exited the store Annie turned onto a serious note, "You know your going to have to meet my Uncle and Aunt."


	12. One Step Closer

**12th April 09 - So right now I'm sat my hotel room. I am already fed up. It's 10:05 and I've just found inspiration. Strange ah. I really don't know why I didn't have any while at home. That was just to easy for my brain.**

* * *

Hugo smiled nervously as he enter the fine restaurant. Annie had just reminded him that this was like meeting her parents. And when the head maître took him to the table his nervousness only seemed to increase. There sat at the table were a wildly dressed middle-age cup.

"Anniebellie" cried the man that he assumed was Brown. "So this is the famous Hugo."

"Yes Uncle Brown. Hugo this is Uncle Brown and Auntie Dee-Dee." she said before she sat down

"Hi" Hugo said meekly shaking their hands.

"So lets get down to business. Hugo, where do you see yourself in ten years time?""Settling down in Berkshire.""Don't your family own an Estate like Annie's?""What Sainbury Park? Yeah but I don't think that my parents will be quite done with it by then."

"Of course. Annie, when was the last time you were at Marquis House?" Dee-Dee asked politely

"Umm, must have been just before they died." she replied before telling the conversation, "Hugo you don't know how Brown and my dad met do you."

"Ah, now that is a story worth telling. Well I was playing with my band when her dad and his genteel mates walked in. Well this pub was in the dead-end of rough London. They walk in in their Rugby tops and designer jeans. You can expect that this isn't going to go down well with these people and it didn't." Brown laughed "My band had to get them out. Winston, Annie's dad, insisted he repay us. What I didn't you was that he was at Cambridge and manage to get us some top-notch gigs which in turn got us a record deal."

"You know every time I ask Uncle Toby about it he changes the subject completely. Even Auntie Sarah hasn't got a clue what they were doing there." Annie said as she smiled

"I think it had something to do with a bet from the Oxford lot." Brown replied to which Dee-Dee gasped

"I've seen that pub. You better not get into any bets like that." Dee-Dee replied nervously.

And as the night progressed Hugo started to relax into the family. Well part. He did want Annie to have a close relationship Jason but he remembered the girl that didn't trust. It had taken him a month to persuade her to consider a date with him. And maybe the person she was right now was just a lot better.

* * *

_**Sorry it's short but I've got family and places to visit. Seeing I haven't been back since I was eight. There is a lot of people to see and things to do.**_

_**P.S. Can any one guess where I am. I've been on Carrick-a-Rede bridge.**_


	13. Bye Bye

**So I began to write this as I sat in the airport waiting for my flight. And there was some pretty hot guys. Well two. One was behind me at the queue at the coffe shop and we kinda gave shy glances as we waited for our orders. The other was on the same flight back. And as we waited for the flight he sat in front of me as we both listen to our music. I officially love guys from airports.**

* * *

"Well guys, tonight is final jam. How about it? Another summer of Camp Rock is through. Well tonight for the first time each of the counsellors will be going up in front of the judges who will deem there performance suitable" Brown said as every sat down to have there dinner

"What about Miss Marquis?" shouted one of the girls

"Of course her connections mean she will be judge by your friends and family. It that horrible enough Darcey?" he replied cutely before walking out

"So are you going to watch me tonight?" Annie asked Hugo as they sat looking across the lake.

"Of course. I'll be cheering you on. Like you do for Me." he smiled looking down at her "Doesn't this remind you of old times."

"What looking at trees on the wild weekend nights when we weren't allowed home." Annie laughed

"You know we always found it fascinating how when we had a break you would get out a map and randomly drop a sweet. And the next thing we know you're phoning you some airline and five star hotels.""I swear the only reason I past le François is because I kept ending up in Paris or Luxemburg. You have to know how to order the new Chanel handbag don't you?" she smiled at him "Remember the group trip to Northern Ireland last Easter. God that was funny. There was me and Camilla scared shitless in the back of the car. Turned out that it was completely irrational.""It was absolutely stupid." Hugo commented

"Yeah well you try having your ancestry being killed at the St. Bartholomew's massacre. That's the reason they escaped to England."

"Yeah well we all have our roots. The civil war is mine. Half the family were roundheads the other half were loyal to Charles" he said sadly.

"On a happier note. Back home soon. I am missing the rain. Having it poor down onto me. Being soaked to the bone is actually quite fun, especially after a cross-country met."

"Bloody hell those cross-country meets. I hated those competitions, especially if you weren't running. They were so boring." Hugo replied as Annie's phone went off. Picking it up, she looked at the screen.

"I better go and get ready." standing up and running off abruptly.

And as Hugo sat and watch her disappearing statue, he sighed. And just as he was about to get up the redhead that Annie described as the Devil plopped down beside him. "You know she's going to destroy you." she said

"I don't think so" Hugo replied clearly

"If she can do that to her own brother, I really do wonder what else she can do." Tiffany pressed as if concerned.

"What she do?" Hugo question suspiciously

"She pushed Jason away just because she couldn't get her own way. She wanted a new polo horse and Jason didn't see the point."

"Annie has her own money." Hugo replied respectfully

"But she doesn't wanna spend it. She a throwback, to a time where woman didn't do much. According to Shane their father made her like that."

"Like what?" Hugo replied

"A spoilt little girl, who will trample over anyone to get what she, wants, you were at school together. Didn't you ever see her wipe out someone's confidence?"

"I was at the boys' school." Hugo said before pausing "Though there was this one girl, she was teaching her hockey. All I know was that by the next week the girl had quit. Apparently, the girl had been in tears. She was only primary school age."

"See if she can do that to a sweet little girl then imagine what she could do for you." and with that Tiffany stood up and walked off.

That is when Hugo began to think about everything. Annie…well…Annie was Annie. Was she the girl he saw in his future? He was only nineteen. He had just taken a year out of his studies. Did he really want to settle down now? He was just making it. He needed to concentrate on his Rugby. Right?

So he walked up to Annie's cabin he saw her sitting laughing with some people. "Hey Arabella. Reckon we can have a word?"

"Sure?" she replied confused

"I…well…us…we. I think that we should have a break." he finally finished

And after seconds of silence, reality hit Annie and she looked solemnly as him. "We either break-up or stay together. No half-ways."

"We break." he said looking at the ground before walking away

"NO GO BACKS" she shouted at him as he disappeared and as she watched his retreating figure, she was the she-devil. Tiffany. She laughed at the stupidity of that girl. Did she really think it would only take a guy to bring her down? She had encountered so much worse.


	14. I'll Be Here

"So this goes out to my Uncle Brown and Auntie Dee-Dee who brought me back to writing my own stuff. My old camp mates who taught me that music never leaves your soul. My friends who have been there for me wind, rain or shine. When ever I didn't the support they bring." Annie laughed as both sets of friends whooped. "And finally my parents who taught me that my dreams would always come true no matter what path I choose. This is for them."

Taking a deep breath she nodded to the pianist to begin.

You looked at me and saw what I never could see

You made me feel more than I thought I could ever be

And when I needed a friend you were always there to lift me up

To make me strong

You're not gone

You're still here

With me all the time

You're still here

When I close my eyesI still see you

I still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here

Still here in my heart

In my heart

Because of you I knew how it felt to be loved

You made me feel beautiful 'cause you believed I was

And I will never forget how you touched my life

You made me feel like I belongYou live on

You're still hereWith me all the time

You're still here

When I close my eyes

I still see youI still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here

Still here in my heartIn my heart

All my life

You'll be in my life

You'll be part of me

I'll just think of you and you'll still be

You'll still be here

Still here

You're with me all the time

You'll still be here

Still here

When I close my eyes

I still see youI still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here in my heart

You're still...I still feel you

And we'll never be apart

You're still here in my heart

In my heart

In my heart

In my heart

Still here

"Thank You" she spoke timidly into the microphone before walking off the stage. She was out of the building before she could hear the rapturous applause.

And standing in her cabin looking at the packed bags and the stuff she no longer wanted to see sitting on her bed. "You want me to take these Miss." said the chauffeur.

"Just the case. Leave the crap." she said without emotion. She was still staring at the picture. Of her and Hugo on there trip down under last summer. There they sat smiling dazzlingly into the camera. Their tanned bodies entangled. Young Love. Young Blind Love. Young Stupid, Blind Puppy Love. Maybe she was joking about it. That fact that her and Hugo were so much more.

So walking out she placed the dark glasses in front of her eyes. Maybe they would hide that fact that she was hurting and cracking inside. She watched as the last suitcase was placed in the car. "Ready when you are Miss"

"Thanks." she looked around. Taking one last look around camp just as everyone was coming out. Great, this was just what she wanted.

"Anniebellie." Brown called running towards her "Where are you going in?"

"Home. Rehab. Detox. Somewhere where I can just remind myself what I want out of life.""That was what this was about Annie." Dee-Dee spoke coming behind Brown

"And I am grateful, but I need more time. I'm at a crossroads. Probably the most important one I'll make because it's going to decide where I end up. I need a couple of weeks somewhere quite."

"Ok, you call us as soon as you arrive. Or decide which ever come first ok." Dee-Dee said fixing Annie's collar

"Sure, you'll be the first to know" hugging them both. "Love you" she said as she move back to the car. Allowing the chauffeur to shut her door and drive away. She wiped the tears that were rolling down her face. And recoiled and hugged herself as the car drove her away from the people who loved and hated her the most.

* * *

**Please do tell me what you want out of this story, Do you want a sequel or not?**

**P.S. The Song is, as earlier stated. Still Here by Natasha Bedingfield.**


	15. Sequel

I have uploaded the first chapter to the sequel to Grownups. I hope you have time to read it.

NicoleFloodWood.

-x-


End file.
